notes (for love and civics)
by tranquil.stars
Summary: "oh, you think i'm pretty and powerful?" - - "wh- no- i... shut up hope," {josie genuinely doesn't know how to speak to hope after the admittance of her crush}
1. one

**hi, i'm here again because... hosie is cute and i love it a lot**

**\+ i'm probably gonna make this a two-shot? because i have an idea in my head :^)**

**(this is really short)**

* * *

Josie stared at M.G.'s notebook like it was the spawn of Satan. He'd been kind enough to lend her his notes from Advanced Civics. She'd been distracted—and it _wasn't_ because Hope Mikaelson was sitting in front of her with really nice, reddish brown curls, she swore. (Fingers crossed or not, it counted.) M.G. was an energetic guy with about the same jitters as a kid on coffee. So, it made sense that his handwriting was messy and his bullets were misplaced.

She usually borrowed Lizzie's notes when she hadn't taken her own, but Lizzie _also_ forgot to take some. It was apparently because she knew Rafael would give her his, and she could go over to his dorm to 'return' them. Then, her plan was to get him to swoon over her low-neckline shirt and pretty, white heels. If only Josie had a cute crush that she could ask notes from. (And don't say Hope. Don't say it.)

Because it'd been a few days after she'd admitted the whole 'crush' to Lizzie and Hope after that long spring-break road trip, and she wasn't willing to burn down another note and something of sentimental value to Hope because of her feelings. Lizzie hadn't wasted time in poking fun at it, saying things like 'eep! here comes Josie's dream girl,' whenever Hope approached their group.

Of course, Josie knew that Lizzie didn't mean anything malicious by it, because she always squeezed her hand afterwards to show that she was joking. She'd tell Lizzie that her crush on Hope ended when she'd burnt that note; but really it had been building itself back up ever since she _admitted _to burning it. Really, with Hope's eyes and—_notes_. Notes. She's studying for Civics right now, not studying how to make Hope swoon. (That'd be a much better class to study for, though.)

Lizzie always separated all her sections with nice, dotted lines and used clean calligraphy to dictate the names of each section. She included dates, and even highlighted the most important parts. Sometimes, Josie would ask Lizzie for her notes even when she had taken her own. Of course, Lizzie didn't usually take them anyways, she had a good memory and a good way of creating flashcards. Lucky her.

She sunk her head into the notebook, smelling the rabbit blood from the cafeteria and M.G.'s cologne. She tried again, and all she could make out from the sloppy chicken scratch was, "werewolf" and "ritual." In frustration, she shut the journal and shoved it haphazardly into her school bag. She'd just have to return it to him and pretend that it had been a huge help. She didn't want him to find out that she couldn't read it at all; she was afraid he might try to translate it for her. She didn't want him to waste effort, after all.

So, she swung the bag over her shoulder and left her dorm room, hoping to make her way to the library. Maybe, in those old, cobweb-stuffed books, there'd be some information about supernatural rights and citizenship. Unfortunately, she swung face-first into Lizzie, who was just coming back from Rafael's room. Her face was sunken and her shoulders were slumped.

"Sorry, Josie," she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Josie heard herself asking, noticing her sullen look.

"Rafael likes _Hope_," she sneered out the words like they were toxic. "I know you cleared up that thing about me hating her, but is it too late to rip her head off?"

Josie blinked, trying to chose her words carefully. _Please don't rip off Hope's head, I think she's really pretty with it on_, came first. Of course, that was _way_ too much information.

"I don't know if you could," Josie settles on, after a beat of thoughts, and Lizzie scoffs, but she silently knows it's true. "Hope is _pretty powerful_."

Lizzie parts her lips to say something, but a chuckle resides over Josie's shoulder. The brunette siphon whips around; thinking it's another monster to torment her. Instead, it's the blue-eyed, reddish-brown haired tribrid that was just the topic of their discussion.

She quirks an eyebrow, "Oh, you think I'm pretty _and_ powerful, Josie?"

The brunette's jaw falls and her face spurs into a red mess of color. She can feel blood pumping to the tips of her ears. Lizzie's throat bursts and she lets out a long snort of laughter, before running inside her room to leave the two alone. Josie curses at Lizzie in her head, and then apologizes for it right after.

"Wha… No—" Josie tried to control her breathing. "I…"

It's then that she realizes that Hope's lips are curved in an unmistakable smile, and her eyes are shining with that beautiful white sparkle that Josie totally doesn't admire all the time.

"Shut up Hope," she finishes untoughly, crossing her arms to try and at least pretend that she's upset.

Hope's smile doesn't fade, instead it gets stronger. Therefore, like a cause and effect relationship, Josie's blush fades down to her neck and brightens. Josie cries out in her head, _is there a spell to make a blush go away?_

The smile quickly turned from an amused one to a smug one, and Josie could feel her symptoms mutilating into even worse ones. How could a blush get any deeper than it already was? Hope pressed an index finger to the corner of her rosemary lips and let out a 'hmm.' (And Josie cried, a little bit, on the inside.)

"I wonder if you said I was pretty in your note," Hope says, her tone light but also slightly raspy. Josie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She felt like the mummy they'd fought the day she'd admitted her crush. Honestly, it'd be a lot cooler if a bunch of beetles escaped her mouth instead of a quiet, disgruntled whimper at the teasing.

After that, Hope smiled even wider at Josie's silence, only the sounds of light popping from her opening and closing her mouth constantly. (Josie didn't realize she was doing it until Hope looked at her lips and she immediately shut them.)

"Toodles!" she exclaimed lightly, walking past Josie's struggle to form coherent syllables in her brain. She could smell the whiff of caramel and forest as Hope walked by, and that just _wasn't _fair.

(Dammit, Hope.)

(She didn't get to ask you for notes.)

* * *

**i don't actually know if hope would be this flirty because we dont... really see a lot of her having flirt sessions but it's okay**

**[goodbye]**


	2. two

**this is so short because i'm lazy but yes**

* * *

A small five hours after Josie had humiliated herself outside her dorm room, the brunette began to actually allow herself to think about it. After she did, she snorted in disbelief. (Because Hope believed that Josie had _only_ called her pretty in that note.) With five broad steps, she exited her dorm room and made her way to Hope's.

(And she didn't know the way by heart. Promise.)

"Hope."

The tribrid's head rolled up from her book about international affairs to stare at the owner of the voice she knew so well.

"Hey, Josie," Hope grinned to herself, remember their interaction earlier in the morning. "What's up?"

"It was stunning," Josie blurted.

Hope gave her a incredulous look, tilting her head sideways. (And Josie _totally_ didn't think it was so cute she wanted to kiss her. That's totally not what she thought.)

"In the note," Josie crosses her arms, and Hope blinked in surprise at the bold confession. "I said you were stunning, not pretty."

Josie honestly wouldn't be able to tell anybody where the spur of confidence came from—maybe it was the idea that Hope didn't actually scrape the surface of what Josie had said in that note. Maybe it was the thrill of not knowing when the next monster would come to destroy the school. Maybe it was both.

Hope's eyes were glassy in shock, and the finger that was ready to turn the page stayed frozen still. Josie panicked, a bit, because what if she'd overstepped? What if earlier was a fun, little, _friendly_ poke? In that case, she'd live the rest of her life in her Dad's office. Yup, that sounded like a solid plan.

She whirled around and began to count her steps as she did. She also began planning her new life; like where she'd sleep in the office and when she'd come out for food. Night-time? Day-time? Maybe Lizzie could give her notes. She liked Lizzie's notes. She could take tests on that old end-table in the corner. Dad had books on that rickety shelf. She liked books and—

She felt pressure on her wrist. Then it was a tug. With a nagging, bad feeling in her chest, she spun around to face the _really_ pretty tribrid. She expected a confused look, maybe even a slap. She'd deserve that.

Instead, she shut her eyes in bliss when a soft pair of lips attached to hers. Her hands dug themselves in the russet hair. (And Josie totally didn't daydream about this every day in Civics.) Knuckles brushed against the hem of Josie's shirt, and she let out a giddy squeal into Hope's lips.

The russet-haired girl pulled away in confusion, but also with soft amusement etched into her eyes. However, Josie had waited too long for this kiss for it to be that short, so she leaped back into Hope's embrace and tilted her head, kissing Hope from another angle. (Because she could, and if Hope had one of those nasty slugs in her brain, she wanted to make them good for something.)

In a moment, the blue-eyed student pulled the girl in tighter, flushing their hips together and leaving their lips with even less space. Hope broke away for a second, a smile growing on her face.

"Stunning, huh?"

"Shut up, Hope."

.

.

(Josie failed her civics test the next day.)

(She'd blame it on Hope, anyways.)

(Because Hope was _really_ cute and civics can't compare.)


End file.
